Traditionally, during many decades, in clinical practice, for preparing solutions of most antimicrobial (antibacterial and antifungal) preparations for intravenous injections and infusions, the following ingredients are most often used: water solutions for injections, or 0.9% solution of sodium chloride, or 5% solution of dextrose (glucose). The following solutions are used less frequently: 0.45% solution of sodium chloride, 2% and 10% solution of dextrose; Ringer's solution, lactated Ringer's solution, solutions of potassium chloride and sodium chloride for intravenous infusions and some others, which by themselves have no antimicrobial action and do not have a potentiating action for therapeutic efficiency of antimicrobial pharmaceuticals [R-1, see at the end of the present description].
Due to this fact and taking into account the fact that, by the present time, many clinically significant microbial strains have acquired more or less expressed resistibility to many antimicrobial preparations, the elaboration of new original approaches, with the purpose of essential growth of antimicrobial activity and clinical efficiency of many antibacterial and antifungal pharmaceuticals, when treating contagious and inflammatory diseases, is an urgent problem needed to be solved by experimental pharmacology and practical medicine.
Over the last years, it was discovered that the use of various nanoparticles as carriers for delivery of different antibiotics directly to immune system cells is a very promising trend in the development of new pharmaceutical technologies and new efficient methods of the antibiotic therapy [see R-2, R-3, R-4, R-5, R-6, R-7, R-8, and R-9]. It provides for anti-infectious protection of the organism (macrophages), with the purpose of growth of the intracellular concentration of antimicrobial preparations and accordingly the intensification of their antimicrobial properties (which is most important with regard to microorganisms persistent in these cells: clamydias, mycoplasmas, mycobacteria, etc.), as well as for the stimulation of macrophages' antibacterial activity and their additional recruitment into the infected tissues.